


my memories

by Clumsyooh



Series: prompt based on dreamcatcher song [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Inspired by Music, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, dreamcatcher-over the sky, recreate human, sorry if my technological knowledge is bad, thanks to beno my technological nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: Yubin is obsessed with robots and studied it for years. All of this have a purpose and it’s to rebirth her lover minji who left the place 2 years ago.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: prompt based on dreamcatcher song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779031
Kudos: 8





	my memories

**Author's Note:**

> this work based on song prompt thread on twitter  
> https://twitter.com/clumsysamu/status/1258144148122714112?s=20

My memories

It’s a laboratory underground the surface, a big screen fits the whole wall, steel bed and sitting half done robot. Many machines around, tools and equipment around from the smallest to the biggest.

A small female body entered the room holding the hard drive and bulged it in the big computer. Then, she opened a big file of pictures, videos and a file called ‘my memories’ . It's about data that came up from her brain immediately to the storage.

“This is Yubin” the woman held a recorder while talking “this is the last stage of ‘Minji’s comeback’ and it’s a robot called Jiu 2.0 and the data stored from memory by Yubin and Pictures and videos together. All the memories are stored perfectly, and now all I have to do is connect with the body. Kim Minji, I miss you”

\--flashback—

Two years ago, in the hospital.

Everything is white, but in Yubin eyes it was clearly black. Yesterday she was in love with someone and now the one disappeared. “we were talking an hour ago, and she told me to go to sleep. How could you say she’s dead” Yubin kept yelling at the doctor when they told her that her girlfriend left the place. Yubin couldn’t believe that Minji really left, and there is no Minji again. She entered the room and say the last goodbye then left

The only thing Yubin was doing is looking at her beloved girlfriend pictures and locking herself in her lab. Until she came up with the idea of bringing Minji back as a robot, with all technology she has, she could do that. Yubin was always obsessed with robots since she was a little kid, and her parents supported her passion and helped her to gain more knowledge about robots and build a laboratory underground in their house.

She prepared everything to start research about how she could do that and what she needs to make that happen. “Hello this is Yubin” she started her recorder “this is my first recording session about my upcoming project and most important one it called ‘Minji’s comeback’ this project is about bringing my beloved girlfriend into life as a robot using my memories and memories we got from pictures and videos. This is the start, and I miss you Kim Minji”

“It's been a month since I started researching, I got some equipment to start working on my brain and start to convert my memories into data. Then, trying to take the Minji’s ones. My brain is full of you I swear”

“I built the body now and I called it Jiu 1.0. It’s not like you Minji, because it's a bunch of steel together. I never felt that void in my heart like now, I really miss you”

“Jiu 1.0 got damaged because of poor tools, but I ordered new ones. I miss when the sun rises whenever you smile”

“done with the brain reader machine, and it was something on another level. I did some of converting and saw you from my eyes, you always been the most beautiful woman I ever met”

“It’s been a year since you left, I grew my hair, you always loved it. I hope you do now”

“today I entered some emotions data into the Jiu 2.0 system. I hope she feel like you”

“just built the Jiu 2.0 body, it took too long to get the tools, it looked like a steely human now and better than Jiu 1.0. I wish my love could really bring you back”

“I keep failing myself, I think it’s time to move on and let you stay in my memories. Minji we were in love, why love isn’t enough to let you stay? As long as we are in love I’m not scared of losing you, but eventually I lost. I’m giving up”

“After two months of watching you in my eyes, I chose to come back. I just want to hug you again at least for one more last time”  
For a year and half, Yubin kept recording what she’s doing step by step.

\--flashback done—

Failure after another, Jiu 2.0 hardly got the chance to live. After struggling a lot, now it’s time to put the last piece, it was the central processing unit (CPU), and it’s the end of this robot puzzle and everything will run by few seconds. Yubin entered all the information she needed and just waited for them to load. After that she took the skin material to start dressing the robot like Minji.

“it’s me again” she laughed while recording “the hardest thing was letting this look like you. I went to have skin that looked like yours, soft pink lips, and your red hair because you look gorgeous in it. While working in your face, I admired every detail in it, you have a really beautiful face, I can’t stop looking at it. I hope that will work”

Once she’s done with the whole details, she was impressed by that result. Jiu 2.0 really looked like Minji, and that made Yubin proud. It’s time to run it, to see Minji again.

“Yubinie, are you here?”

Yubin looked at her with teary eyes, she didn’t believe that Minji’s voice would work, but hearing Jiu saying the name she always loved in Minji’s voice was everything to Yubin at the moment.

“I miss you, Minji”

“I miss you too, Yubinie”

Jiu hugged Yubin then gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Yubin was surprised at first, but the touch of her lips was the same. She really felt that she’s Kissing Minji.

Yubin opened her recorder “hello everyone, it’s Yubin.” She cleared her throat “this project is about recreating humans, two years ago I lost someone I really love. I wanted them to stay with me more by creating this robot called Jiu 2.0. It was a success. The results came as perfect as I want, she has Minji’s voice, Minji’s emotions, and some of Minji’s memories with mine too. I’m glad that I reached that much of success in technology and I hope this will make a revelation. That was me Lee Yubin, thank you.” Yubin stopped recording and started a new one “hey Minji! It’s me Yubinie. I’m done working on Jiu 2.0, and she’s exactly like you. I felt like you never left at all. She surprised me and kissed me, her lips touched like you too.” She laughed “in technology, it’s a huge success, but in my world it’s a failure. She’s everything like you, but she isn’t you. I was selfish when I did this experiment, no one could be like you Minji. I really miss you, and I was an idiot thinking that robot could replace you. She’s not you, so I’m going to stop here. I love you Kim Minji and I will never stop, you are my woman that I really love”  
She ended the record and shut down Jiu 2.0 forever.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> that's it  
> follow me in twitter to find more about my next plans @clumsysamu  
> for feedback you can put it in the comments or in my cc curiouscat.me/clumsysamu  
> enjoy your day


End file.
